1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which performs recording on a record medium that is carried in a direction in parallel with a direction of aligning nozzles by a recording head formed with the nozzles, and to a recording method for use in the inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an inkjet recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting ink to a record sheet. As the inkjet recording apparatus, a serial type in which a recording head having a nozzle row aligned with a plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink in one direction at a constant pitch (pitch corresponding to nozzle resolution) is attached to a carriage reciprocated in a direction orthogonal to the nozzle aligning direction is generally used. As disclosed in JP-A-2000-15867, according to the inkjet recording apparatus of the serial type, a recording mechanism carries a record sheet in a nozzle aligning direction (hereinafter, referred to as “sub-scanning direction”) in synchronism with reciprocating the carriage in a direction orthogonal to the nozzle aligning direction (hereinafter, referred to as “main scanning direction”). In this case, the carrying mechanism can carry the record sheet in the sub-scanning direction by a unit carrying amount constituting a minimum carrying amount thereof (for example, a carrying amount corresponding to 2400[dpi]) multiplied by a natural number.